Star Trek: The Motion Picture
de:Star Trek: Der Film "The human adventure is just beginning..." When a large and destructive space cloud is spotted approaching Earth, Admiral Kirk resumes command of the refitted USS Enterprise to intercept it. Summary Cast *William Shatner as James T. Kirk *Leonard Nimoy as Spock *DeForest Kelley as Leonard McCoy *James Doohan as Montgomery Scott *George Takei as Hikaru Sulu *Majel Barrett as Christine Chapel *Walter Koenig as Pavel Chekov *Nichelle Nichols as Uhura *Persis Khambatta as Lieutenant Ilia *Stephen Collins as Willard Decker *Grace Lee Whitney as Janice Rand *Mark Lenard as the Klingon captain (see List of Klingons) *Billy Van Zandt as the alien ensign (see List of USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel) *Roger Aaron Brown as Epsilon IX technician (see Epsilon IX) *Gary Faga as an airlock technician (see List of USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel) *David Gautreaux as Commander Branch *John D. Gowans as the transporter assistant (see List of USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel) *Howard Itzkowitz as a cargo deck ensign (see List of USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel) *Jon Rashad Kamal as Lt. Commander Sonak *Marcy Lafferty as Chief DiFalco *Michele Ameen Billy as a lieutenant (see List of USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel) *Jeri McBride as a technician *Terrence O'Connor as Chief Ross *Michael Rougas as Lieutenant Cleary Crew *Directed by Robert Wise *Produced by Gene Roddenberry *Story by Alan Dean Foster *Screenplay by Harold Livingston *Makeup designed by Fred Phillips *Costumes designed by Robert Fletcher Background Information The plot and script emerged from the failed pilot for Star Trek: Phase II, "In Thy Image".The film was adapted as a novel and as a three-part comic. Twenty-two years after The Motion Picture first appeared in the theatres, the film was re-released as it was originally intended to be seen. "The Director's Edition" added a new sound mix and new scenes to Robert Wise's classic film, but one of the most notable changes from the original version is the stunning addition of new visual effects, specifically in how the mysterious craft V'Ger, is revealed. References 2272; Aaamazzarites; [[IKS Amar|IKS Amar]]; Andorians; Arcturians; astronomical unit; Betelgeuseans; Betelgeuse II; biofunction monitor; Branch; Cleary; [[USS Columbia|USS Columbia]]; ''Constitution''-class; Deltans; Delta IV; DiFalco; [[USS Entente|USS Entente]]; ''Enterprise'' (XCV-330); [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]]; ''Federation''-class; ''Hermes''-class; Kazarites; James T. Kirk; Klingons; K'normians; Kolinahr; Megarites; [[USS Merrimack|USS Merrimack]]; Nogura; Probert; ''Ptolemy''-class; Janice Rand; [[USS Revere|USS Revere]]; Rhaandarites; Rigelians; ''Saladin''-class; Saurians; Shamin; Sonak; ''Surak''; Zaran II; Zaranites. Footnotes # There is some controversy over the dating of the first Star Trek movie. The official Star Trek Encyclopedia, written by Michael Okuda, places TMP in 2271, stating that it took place two years after the end of the last five-year mission. Okuda places the Enterprise's five-year mission between 2264 and 2269. However, this does not account for the non-canon but sometimes-accepted events of the animated series, which some fans believe took place in late 2269 and early 2270. Furthermore, VOY: "Q2" states the mission did end in 2270. Based on Decker's line to Kirk, that the latter had "not logged a single star-hour in the last two and a half years." This indicates a minimum of two-and-a-half years between the time the Enterprise returned to drydock (following the end of TAS) and the beginning of the first movie. This interim places TMP some time in 2272 or 2273 (depending at what point in 2270 the ship returned home).